


To the sound of your voice

by rig_ma_role



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Little Shit, Feelings, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Oppa Kink, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rig_ma_role/pseuds/rig_ma_role
Summary: Yuta of course pushes it too far. Always teasing. Always ready to make Mark laugh so hard he's wobbling like the floor's quaking under him. And Johnny feels a little robbed. He was the one who used to make Mark laugh that hard. Till his mouth was wide open that Johnny feared his jaw would lock.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	To the sound of your voice

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so yeah, just Johnny being jealous and Marks whole ~oppa thing got involved.  
> A little bit of one-sided Markhyuck. Nothing painful. and like a 'blink and you miss Yanghyuck situation'.
> 
> the alt title for this would be Auralism  
> Auralism is a sexual fetish defined as sexual arousal or excitment caused by sound, to be compared with voyeurism. :)
> 
> Also, time line is a bit of a mess. I left out some things cause it was tough to track.  
> Excuse mistakes. I'm like only 2% awake rn.
> 
> Anyways  
> have fun reading :D

It's kind of funny at first….and then it isn't.

Johnny's not entirely sure what went down exactly, but within a two-week period there's a lot of snickering, eyebrows being raised and Jungwoo giggling like a school girl before Mark is officially calling Yuta _oppa_.

It really is funny. The way Mark lays it on thick, having fun playing around with Jungwoo and Yuta clinging on to him, wrapped around his little finger. And Johnny understands the allure.

Mark is something special and even makes him feel _things_. Things he doesn't voice out loud. Things that get pushed to the back of his mind and obscured under playful laughter and bantering.

With how relaxed and comfortable they all are with each other, Mark using _oppa_ as easily as _hyung_ becomes ingrained in their lives. But it's only for Yuta...no one else. And it soon becomes quite sour to Johnny's ears.

Jealousy isn't exactly the word he would use. He'd only be jealous if it was something he craved and couldn't take. It wasn't that.

Maybe.

Surely....

.

.

.

It's funny till it isn't. They talk about it on broadcasts. The fans eat it up. Yuta is Mark's _oppa_ , it's an established thing now. Johnny steers away from commenting on it too much but the others take an entirely unnecessary amount of enjoyment out of exclaiming to the world how hilarious it is.

Yuta of course pushes it too far. Always teasing. Always ready to make Mark laugh so hard he's wobbling like the floor's quaking under him. And Johnny feels a little robbed. He was the one who used to make Mark laugh that hard. Till his mouth was wide open that Johnny feared his jaw would lock.

It's fine as long as Mark is laughing. And Johnny has Hyuck to mess around with anyway. Playing games into the dead of night, snickering at other people behind their backs and being annoying. There's joy in babying Hyuck to death. He's always wanted a younger brother and Hyuck fits the bill a little too well.

He crawls into the little spaces that Johnny saves for Taeil and Taeyong, the ones who have the maturity to understand when Johnny bares his soul. But Hyuck with his intelligent eyes and smart ass mouth understands him a lot better…knows him a lot better than Johnny would like.

They are sitting in the corner of a newer training room. The blue ones with the cloud backgrounds are long gone and Johnny misses them just a tad bit. But the wall to wall mirrors and sleeker rooms help him focus better.

Johnny is too busy frowning at the way Yuta drapes himself all over Mark and Mark's unusually high pitch voice yelling - _oppa stop, s_ o it doesn't really register to him that Hyuck is watching Johnny from the corner of his eyes, sucking down a juice carton at the speed of light.

"You'll get over it I guess." Hyuck murmurs around his straw.

Johnny startles and whips his head around to face sweat soaked hair matting to tanned skin and a furrowed brow. His own hair flicks along the tips of his ears, moist and heavy. A few drops of sweat fall on to his neck and Johnny wipes it with a pull of his t-shirt.

Hyuck's shrewd eyes stare him down knowingly. What he knows, Johnny isn't really sure about, but he definitely feels that he won't like whatever comes out of Hyuck's mouth next.

"You're jealous." He says, biting the straw and turning transparent plastic white from the stress. "You're jealous and you don't know why. Or at least you know why, and you don't want to admit it."

It throws Johnny off. The lack of surprise in Hyuck's voice. The almost matter of fact tone he says it in.

"Jealous? Of what?.....Of who?" Johnny asks, pretending….like the liar he is.

Hyuck snorts and crumples the juice box into a flat square, the straw still hanging from his mouth. A little bit of the leftover grape juice squirts out onto the floor and he wipes it down quickly with the edge of sweatpants before it stains the hardwood.

"You know…" he replies cryptically and then sighs through his nose before preaching with all the wisdom collected in his 21 years of life.

"Mark…. he doesn't belong to one person. His affection, his attention. It would be greedy to monopolize it all for yourself. He's so vibrant and warm that keeping him to yourself would be like trying to hide the sun in your pocket. Impossible and selfish…"

Johnny is floored. His heart beats erratically and the sweat that's freshly beading along his forehead has nothing to do with the exertion of dancing for the past two hours.

"Just learn to treasure what he shares with you...I've learned to, and I think it's about time for you to as well." Hyuck says with a final pat to his shoulder and runs off towards Taeil with a screech.

Johnny stays stuck to the floor clutching a bottle of iced water like a lifeline for the next five minutes...until Taeyong orders them back on the floor and into position.

He spends the rest of the session staring a hole at the back of Mark's head trying to unravel his emotions into coherency.

.

.

.

It gets better and worse. Hearing Mark address Yuta as _oppa_ isn't too big of an issue. He says it with the same tone as he would call Taeyong, Taeil, Jaehyun or anyone else hyung. It's not sexual, like Johnny makes it out to be in his head. His jealousy apparently knows some bounds. He doesn't scowl as much when Yuta purrs under Mark's praise and head pats. A few things which aren't thrown his way anymore.

Johnny is confident in himself and has little need for adulation to boost his self-esteem. But it feels strangely empty when Mark coos over Yuta and Jungwoo and Hyuck and Taeil and has little left to give to Johnny. At least he gets a few appreciative exclamations during the _Kick It_ promotions. His abs are the envy of many, Mark included, and it satisfies that greedy little part of himself that preened under Mark's look of awe.

With practice and shootings for _Punch_ gaining on them, all thoughts of Hyuck's little speech gets put on the back burner. They have back to back schedules recording for variety shows, music shows, photoshoots and commercials and in all that bustle, Johnny acts normal. He pretends to be fine enough that Hyuck doesn't try to approach him with another uncomfortably astute speech.

But when the SuperM promotions begin, Mark and Taeyong spend less and less time with them and Johnny acutely feels the loss. Johnny sometimes sees maybe half an arm or a whisp of his hair as Mark drops Taeyong off on fifth floor before he goes up to tenth. And he feels a little mad that Mark doesn't comes say hi to him before he leaves.

But Johnny has no right to be this way. Mark does not live for him. He has his own life and a busy one at that.

So he busies himself with other things and comes up with little projects to get his mind off missing Mark. There are new restaurants to order from, new hobbies to look into. Maybe produce a song or get back into photography. He buries himself in randomness and visits the gym so much that even Jaehyun kind of freaks out.

But then SuperM wraps up a few of their videos and they are back together again. At the announcement of Johnny's pet DJ project, Mark is bouncing off the walls wanting in on it. And Johnny feels like he's on cloud nine again. Mark's back sitting on his bed discussing lyrics and beats and laughing like Johnny's the only one.

Johnny soaks in the attention like a sponge and softly nudges a few possible JCC ideas for the future. He's such a greedy bastard...wanting more. More of Marks embarrassing tangents and sparkly eyes and full open-mouthed laughs.

Mark seems enthusiastic about new JCC content, but SuperM is just starting off with their work and he explains to Johnny apologetically that he doesn't know how much time he can devote to anything else. Maybe Yuta hyung would like to join. Or Jungwoo or Doyoung??

The desolate feeling that takes over Johnny's heart must show on his face because Mark smiles awkwardly and pats him on the arm. "Nahh. I'll get some time off soon. We'll do something fun for JCC yeah?"

And Johnny holds that promise close.

They have their YouTube DJ session. He calls it "Sunny side up" because Mark can't make eggs for shit and he finds it a little funny. It's new and a bit terrifying but they do quite well. Mark raps his new song, like he's born for it and it's an instant hit.

.

.

.

Mark keeps his promise of finding some time and they film for JCC at a flower shop. He looks like an angel in his blonde hair, eyes shining with delight at all the different flowers that decorate the shelves. Johnny's heart feels light and he doesn't really even think before tucking a small branch of the white daisies in Mark's hair.

Mark laughs it off cheerfully enough, but Johnny fears the cameras have immortalized his obsession on screen. When the video comes out, he notes that the editors have smoothly clipped that entire scene out and he wonders if it was too obvious, his longing. He's got to be more careful. But there's only so much time he has with Mark and Johnny’s emotions are fast and loose, playing across is face for everyone to see.

.

.

.

Johnny thrives on their time spent together but that lasts as long as an eclipse. NCT 2020 is a go and Mark's attention is stretched over 22 other people. He's laughing with Yangyang, babying Jisung and whispering with win-win, finally reunited. And it feels like Johnny is being pushed aside again, just a bit further. Johnny's place by his side filled up with so many other bright happy faces that make him smile just as big as Johnny does...did.

Ten hugs him a bunch of times and gives him the same look that Hyuck did. But Johnny's pretty immune to it now anyway.

"You are like Louis. He got so huffy when we brought Leon home and he wouldn't even play with me for two days" Ten cackles, a bit unkindly. He's got a lot more evil in the time Johnny hadn't talked with him face to face.

"I am getting a little tired of cat analogies, if I'm honest. Why can't you call me a panther or something" Apparently pouting is useless at stopping Ten.

A very beautiful eye roll and scoff precedes his next biting remark, "Panthers are regal, you have more of a kicked puppy look. Or maybe, a sad mushroom type situation."

Johnny just sighs in resignation, was he that transparent? Maybe just to Ten. It doesn't matter if they haven't met face to face all that often, barely, for the last two years, but Ten knows him as well as Taeyong or Hyuck does. Johnny doesn't like it. It makes him feel vulnerable.

He tucks the unraveling piece of blue cloth back into place and drags his eyes over the twenty two other people in similar silk suits, messing around on the circular stage, making enough noise to drown out Ten's next comment.

"Just go and ask him nicely. I'm pretty sure he'll call you _oppa_ and spread his legs for you"

Johnny splutters and almost... _almost_ chokes on his own spit. He knows Ten doesn't mean to make it sound so crude but even then….it's as if he's implying that Mark is easy.

"What the actual fuck. Jesus fuck...Ten." he looks around to make sure no one heard anything….he spots Taeyong throwing a questioning glance at Johnny's mortified face and then returning to whatever conversation he and Kun are having. "Mark's not some hookup. Or an easy catch. And I don't want to be called _oppa_." He hisses under his breath.

There's another roll of sharply eyeliner-ed eyes and a sassy wave that comes a bit too naturally. "I didn't mean he's easy. Calm your overprotective ass. I don't want to say too much but Markie is like real cute and you are, like just gagging for a taste. And Mark would roll over if _you_ asked. Since it's _you…_..maybe only because it's you."

Johnny is left speechless. There's nothing left to say. No way to defend himself. And to make things worse, Ten's mouth curls into a smirk when he sees Mark give Yuta a pat on the head and offers his cheek up for a giant smacking kiss.

Johnny can't handle it any longer. There only so many things keeping his sanity intact and Ten is not one of them.

He carefully maneuvers himself away from the Thai menace and swiftly walks away towards the Dreamies. At least the kids respect him...somewhat.....there's a mocking call of _'coward'_ ringing behind him but Johnny doesn't look back.

.

.

.

They have new subunits. It's a novel experience and Hendery is hilarious as all fuck. Ten still bothers him incessantly but Johnny's more than glad to have his friend back by his side. They watch _Make a Wish_ sweep the charts and the MV views rise so fast Johnny feels just a little apprehensive about the second part of the album. Of his subunit.

And in all that time he'd maybe seen Mark less times than he could count on his hand. Sure, he could just walk upstairs and see him. He can send a message and ask to hang. But it's different. So much more different than a year ago.

A year ago he wasn't vying for Mark's attention like rabid fan, a year ago he didn't want so badly to be called _oppa_ by Mark, a year ago things weren't this hard.

And a year ago Mark wouldn't have dared to turn on vlive and moan like a whore.

It rocks Johnny to the core when he first listens to the clip, circling Twitter and Instagram and every goddamn social media network on the planet. He didn't know what it was. Just a whole lot fans sharing it with combinations of emojis that would raise eyebrows in the lewdest of circumstances.

With Mark and Yuta's name glaringly obvious on the screen, curiosity gets the better of him and he plays it.

And not even twenty seconds later Johnny has his door locked and his hand in his pants replaying the clip over and over and over, imagining that Mark crooning in that pretty voice just for him. Johnny pants and writhes until he creams himself, shuddering through an orgasm so intense he has to bite down on the pillow to stop himself from groaning too loud.

The come down isn't great. The shame creeps in like oil over bones as Johnny washes his hands.

The evidence goes away, down the drain but the guilt remains.

.

.

.

He isn't guilty for too long.

Just a little.

The pure lust that overtakes him like a fucking tidal wave has Johnny seated at his laptop using his producing skills for something so immoral the little devil on his should shakes his head in disappointment.

Mark makes a lot of noise. And most of them are somehow sexual. Unintentionally of course. Nevertheless, there are scores and scores of sound snippets lining his search page...all of Mark… all of it filthy moans taken so out of context.

And Johnny uses them with the vlive clip as the star. Four minutes. The sound clip is four minutes long. And he has no remorse left by the time he's jerked himself raw, lying back on his bed and imagining Mark on top of him riding him or below him bent in two. And always _always_ calling out to him in that sweet whiney voice…. _oppa Johnny oppa…._ And he's coming again unsatisfied.

_._

_._

_._

Of course, it's too good to last. Of course, he gets caught and by no one other than Mark himself.

It's so stupid and ridiculous Johnny could make a TIFU on reddit and maybe get like a gold award or something.

Resonance era is over, and everything is almost back to how things were before. They are given a much needed break before the next big thing, and everyone is lazing around the dorms too tired to move.

Mark appears on the fifth floor to visit Hyuck but stays over even after Hyuck disappears, bundled up in a giant fur coat and multiple layers of clothing, saying that he and Yangyang have a pre-Christmas shopping date. Johnny shudders to think what the two of them are plotting together.

Right after shuffling Donghyuck out the front door, Mark ambles into the room with an ease that Johnny currently does not have. He flops himself down on Hyuck's bed and wiggles up onto the pillows with a grin.

"Damn, feels like forever since I talked to you"

Johnny murmurs dismissively. He doesn't mean to sound rude, but his head is suddenly filled with the pale expanse of Mark's stomach that's peeking out from under his too big t-shirt.

"Umm hyung, you okay?"

Johnny shakes his head and smiles ruefully. "Nah just tired. Played with Hyuck till like two yesterday and Taeyong made everyone get up at ass O'clock to eat breakfast while it was still warm. I haven't really had much sleep."

It's not a lie. He truly is quite sleepy and maybe that's the reason he so very openly stares when Mark scratches near his ribs. Pulling his t-shirt up further.

The chill from the living room is wafting in and the heater in Johnny's room grumbles, discontent. He gets up and closes the door without much thought before realizing he's trapped the two of them in together.

Mark has no qualms about it. He just babbles on about how Taeyong needs to learn to sleep in more. This is normal. They always just hang out together, make music and talk. A closed door does not signify anything for Mark. But Jonny spends and inordinate amount if time stressing about it before realizing that opening the door back up would be stupid. So henclimbs back into bed, straight under the covers and tucks himself in, warm and cozy. He honestly planned to sleep after Hyuck left and his body is dragging him under bit by bit. But he knows Mark wants to talk. Johnny turns on his side and props himself up on his palm with a sleepy smile.

"So…..we haven't _talked in a while_ huh?"

The little grin that pops up on Mark's face showing off a perfect row of teeth has Johnny smiling wider himself.

"It's been so hectic. I seriously thought I would collapse at some point."

Johnny frowns. "you push yourself too much. I don't think you've had a single proper day of rest this whole year."

"Nahh...I liked it. We did so much, and it was amazing having all 23 of us together. Yuta hyung was so happy to have Shotaro around. He probably misses speaking in Japanese and Taeyong hyung's the only one who can even properly string a sentence together. But it's like lines from anime half the time" Mark snickers into his fist.

Johnny raises a questioning eyebrow. " Yuta hyung? Not Yuta _oppa_?"

Mark's giggling comes to a confused halt. "Huh..? Oh, like Yuta's not here obviously I'm not going to call him _oppa_. There's no point. It's not funny if he's not around to react to it."

Johnny's nonchalant hum is interrupted by a giant yawn. Which has Mark laughing again. "Oh wow, you _are_ tired. You can sleep if you want. I'll just chill here till Hyuck comes back. He promised to bring Christmas cookies."

Johnny wants to argue and say that they should keep talking but another yawn wracks his body like an earthquake.

"Oh fine. Just an hour maybe" snuggling into his sheets, Johnny closes his eyes and drifts off just a tiny bit. He's floating in that in-between where he can feel the bed next to him jostle with Mark's movements, but his brain is too logged off to care.

"Hyung" he hears a whisper.

"Ngh.."

"I'm going to watch a movie on your laptop"

"Ngh.. ."

And Johnny's out like a light

.

.

He wakes about an hour and a half later, a little disoriented. There's a hand shaking his shoulder and distressed hiss of "hyung, fuck wake up what the fuck"

Johnny groggily opens his eyes, trying to make head or tails of what the hell is going on.

"Mark? Wha..?"

Mark is sitting on the middle of Donghyuck's bed, legs crossed and the laptop sitting next to him. Johnny's squints adjusting his eyes to the daylight and tries to decipher the look on Mark's face. It's strange.

"Whas' goin' on?.." Johnny asks a bit more coherently, shifting his body towards the center.

There's a disgruntled huff and Mark frowns. Mark usually doesn't frown so rigidly, unless Hyuck is involved and there's at least two different kinds of injuries and maybe a broken something or the other.

But the scowl on his face doesn't look like his normal one either. More...confused and less angry.

"Can you explain what this is and why you have it on your computer?"

Johnny should have known of course. But his sleep addled brain nods waiting for Mark to press the play button and bring with it, his downfall.

Mark's reedy breathy voice fills the room, moaning and calling out _oppa_ in feigned ecstasy. There is no doubt of what it is. After two months of listening to Mark moan on repeat it's like a switch. Johnny's hard and equally mortified. How is he supposed to explain himself? What should he say.

His throat dries up and it feels like he's swallowed a particular large rock that's stuck right in the middle of his chest. Mark's eyebrows deepen into their furrow as Johnny's wide eyes stare shakily at him in horror, the rest of him frozen to the bed.

"It's me. The file, it had my name in it. So I was curious. And this. What the hell hyung? Why do you have this? Did you….did you make it?" Mark gasps in surprise.

Johnny flinches in shame. But other than that, he doesn't move a single muscle. He's afraid Mark would sprint off the bed and out of the room. Johnny will never see him again. And that scares him more than being caught in his depravity.

Except Mark doesn't leave. Pausing the lewd audio, he pushes the laptop aside and crawls over onto Johnny's bed. Stopping right next to him, Mark stares down with curious eyes. The scowl is gone and in its place wonder.

"Did you really make it?"

"Yes" Johnny croaks out feebly.

"Oh..." and the moment understanding dawns on Mark's face is so clear. His face goes from surprised to flushed to interested.

Which makes Johnny confused.

Mark lays down next to him and props his head on Johnny's chest startling the living daylights out of him. What is happening. Shouldn't Mark be screaming bloody murder about how disgusting Johnny is and running away from him?

There's a thoughtful hum and Mark begins picking at Johnny's t-shirt digging his pointy chin into Johnny's sternum. The fluffy strands of hair flop about useless as Mark looks up with an embarrassed smile.

"Umm do you...you know like me….I mean, I know you like me. It's like we all like each other. No one hates anybody you know...but...like you know.... do you like me in…..in a sexual way" Mark stumbles over the words like newborn foal.

Jesus Christ he's over six feet tall and probably could bench press Mark a hundred times over, but right now he feels very _very_ small underneath Mark's inquisitive gaze. His voice can't do much other than give a squeak of affirmation.

"Oh...umm that's….I'm actually kind of flattered. You uh….you reacted very differently to being called the thing….you know not _hyung…_.but"

Johnny gives a twitchy nod of his head. His hands are still stuck to the bed and he refuses to move, terrified that Mark would think something untoward. So he waits for Mark to carry on the conversation.

"Umm I could call you that. But...in private. Not like...not like Yuta. That's just a joke…. for fun….I mean...this isn't coming out right"

Like a third eye opening, Johnny comes to realize. Mark isn't mad at him. Or disgusted. He's fine with it. More than fine with it if the impatient shy little wiggle is anything to go by. Ten's little quip about how Mark would spread his legs for him comes back down on his head like a hammer, making him gasp.

"Oh...is that too much? Should I not have said that?" Mark asks dejectedly, trying to get up off Johnny's chest.

And well that's not right.

Johnny grabs Mark's hand and pulls him back down onto himself.

"I'm sorry…about what I did. That was way out of line....But yeah. I like you. I really really like you... sexually." Johnny smiles awkwardly as Mark muffles a relieved giggle into Johnny's t-shirt.

He feels like the universe maybe in the wrong for rewarding his selfishness but Mark's grinning at him with sparkly eyes and Johnny would really like to kiss him.

But Mark beats him to it.

He's soft and perfect in Johnny's arms wrapping around his torso with his gangly limbs. " _Oppa_. I like you too" he whines into the kiss and Johnny bucks up wildly. The after effects of jerking off to Mark's voice have left behind involuntary spasm that he can't get rid of and Mark's cheeks blush prettily as he whines at the feel of Johnny hot erection pressing into his hip.

" _Oppa_ you're so hard. Wanna make you feel good." He says grinding down rolling his lithe hips. But the blankets are getting in the way and Johnny is getting annoyed. He rips them off and chucks it onto Hyuck's bed. They only managed to pull down their sweats to about mid thought before Johnny hauls Mark back on to his lap and starts grinding.

Mark breaths heavy into the kiss, crooning _oppa, oppa.... feels good_ into his mouth and rolling his hips in little jerks.

"God Markie. You're so good. Such a good boy for oppa."

"Yesss..." he groans, rutting wildly against the muscle of Johnny's thigh. He can feel the wet puffs of ragged breath against his neck as he presses his hands down on Mark's perfect ass, pulling him in closer. The tickle of Mark's hair on his cheek feels so soft compared to the heat that's eating him up from the inside.

Johnny's hips stutter as he nears completion. Mark's little whine of _Yongho oppa_ is the last nudge he needs before he's making a mess between themselves, embarrassingly fast. Mark keens high pitched and bites down on Johnny's neck spasming on top of him in release.

"Oh...oh my god I can't believe we did that" Mark giggles a little hysterically getting up off Johnny's lap. Grabbing a spare t-shirt, Johnny wipes them both down before gently pulling Mark's pants back up, followed by his.

"So….." Mark starts pushing Johnny back onto the bed and clambering on to his chest in a snuggle. The way he comfortably throws a leg over Johnny is strangely familiar even though they've never gotten this cuddly before.

"So?" Johnny prompts.

"Like….um I guess we’ve got stuff to talk about huh?" Mark snuffles. "I mean like, were you all huffy about me calling Yuta, _oppa_? Should I maybe not do that anymore? Wait oh god was that the reason you kept frowning at him" Mark blinks up at him in surprise.

Johnny colors in shame. So, he maybe was just a tiny bit petty.

"Oh wow. Yuta hyung thought that he'd like said something insensitive to you and he was like super worried he'd offended you somehow." The little shakes of Mark's head as he giggles makes Johnny feel not too bad about his pettiness. At least Mark isn’t put off by it.

"Yeah. I should probably apologize" Johnny sulks defeatedly. He runs a hand down Mark's back and pats him on his ass protectively.

"It's cool. I won't call him _oppa_ anymore. Just you...it feels special." Mark murmurs with a blush. "Should we like tell the group we are like an item or something? I mean we are, right?"

"Yes Mark, we are an _item_." Johnny laughs full bellied. He about to tease Mark on his choice of vocabulary when the bedroom door swings open with a thud.

Hyuck stands in the doorway with a bunch of Christmas themed cookies in hand and then makes a face, stuck between disgusted and surprised. Johnny sees the hurt that flashes through Hyuck's eyes before they settle back on teasing.

"Huh, I see you caught _the_ Mark Lee." He laughs and throws two plastic wrapped cookies in snowman shapes at them and expertly bounces them off Mark's ass and on to the bed. "Hey, watch it" Mark yells halfheartedly and picks up the cookies to examine them.

Johnny catches Hyuck's eyes while Mark is preoccupied with the frosted snowmen and tries to convey that he's sorry. He's selfish. He's keeping Mark for himself isn't he. But the warm smile he gets in return makes him think he's forgiven.

"Umm yeah enjoy your cookies, I guess. And uhm congrats" Hyuck smiles and closes the door behind him.

"You think he'll tell everyone? Saves us the trouble of having to announce it?" Mark questions, half the cookie snowman's head already in his mouth.

"Maybe." Johnny smiles and watches how Mark's nose scrunches adorably with every sugary bite.

Johnny's got his sunshine but he's not going to monopolize it. What Hyuck said is true. Mark is too warm and vibrant to be hidden away in his pocket. He'll share. He'll share the laughter and the joy but the special parts, the kisses, the croon of _oppa_ , the lovely way Mark's eyes sparkle and the little breathy way he orgasms….those are just his.

**Author's Note:**

> Also ma Johnmark art if yall missed :D
> 
> [Rouge](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/27820750)


End file.
